Seddie Shuffle
by apparox148
Summary: I wasn't tagged but this really looked like fun. You guys know the drill. 10 songs about Seddie written while my iPod was on shuffle...Now have 21 of them up Two Parts ...


**A/N: Wasn't tagged. Just felt like doing this because it looked like fun. I must admit that I did cheat a little...Couldn't help it. I hope that they are ok. I am not going to tag anyone, though. Here's the playlist: You and Me-Lifehouse, The Other Side of Me-Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, Don't Stop-Saving Jane, Fully Alive-Flyleaf, Right Here-Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus, No News is God News-New Found Glory, Lovefool-The Cardigans, Velcro-Single File, Lovesong-Sara Bareilles, and Misery Business-Paramore. Enjoy!**

* * *

1. _You and Me-Lifehouse_

Today was a school dance. I hated dances, but Carly forced me to go saying, "It will be fun! You, Freddie, and I are all going to go together so you don't have to worry about getting a date." I felt that I had no choice but to go. When Carly told Freddie that I was going, his face dropped. _Guess he wanted it to just be the two of them…_

When we got there we began to dance a bit. After a couple of songs, Jake came over and asked Carly to dance. She agreed, much to the protests of Freddie. I figured that Freddie would much rather be with her than me so I head back to the table. When I was on my way he grabbed my hand and said, "Why don't we just keep dancing and make the most of our time?" So that's what we did. For the rest of the dance. Well, except the slow songs, which we sat down for. The last song came on, which was a slow song, and, before I could get away, Freddie grabbed my waist and started to sway to the music. I gave him a weird look but he just smiled. I asked him why he looked constipated and he just said, "Because I just realized that something great was right in front of me."

_2. The Other Side of Me-Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_

Everyone was so used to the mean, trouble-maker Sam. Everyone thought that there was nothing nice about her. That is everyone except him. One day, when he was heading to the elevator at Carly's to go upstairs to set up for the show, he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He thought it might have been Carly, but then he remembered that he had just passed her in the hall. She wanted to stop at the store to get some last minute things. He figured it must have been Sam, and, to see if he was right, headed over to the bathroom to check it out.

The door was left slightly ajar so he peaked in. It was in fact Sam. When he saw the sight of her crying his heart ached. All other thoughts he held about her being mean and nasty were completely gone. All he could think about was this poor, lonely girl. He opened up the door, spoke her name, and hugged her. At first she was scared, but soon hugged back and cried on his shoulder. He decided then and there that Carly was nothing compared to Sam. He decided then and there that Sam needed him now and forever to comfort her when nobody else could. He decided then and there that Sam would always be his.

_3. Don't Stop-Saving Jane_

"Tune in next week for a brand spankin' new iCarly!" Carly had just said into the camera. The dork then decides to jump in front of the camera and say "Yea! Maybe we'll even show an episode of "Tech Time with Freddie!"

"In your dreams…" I say to him right as he shuts the camera off.

He calmly and slowly places the camera on its dock and turns to me. He asks me "Why must you always be so cruel to me? You make fun of everything I do. I thought that you were all about being yourself, so what's wrong with me being myself?"

"Well maybe it's because you being yourself is so boring and just calls for some making fun of!"

"See? There you go again! Why? Why must you do this to me?"

"Why? Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes I do!" He says to me and crosses his arms.

"It's because-Ugh!" I can't come up with any words to express my feelings for him so I decide to do so with a kiss. A kiss that is filled with all the emotions I've ever felt. The kiss was kind of like a therapy session except not as "How does that make you feel?"-y. I can tell that I flustered him because he stumbled back a bit, but he soon regained his senses and began to kiss me back.

_Snap._ "Aw! How cute you guys! Looks like a new picture for the site!" We both turn towards Carly, who had just snapped a picture, and shrugged. "Where did we leave off?" I ask. He shows me.

_4. Fully Alive-Flyleaf_

Sure, Sam had two great friends. Sure, Sam loved them and they loved her. But did that mean that she was always happy and never sad? Nope. Even though she had these great friends and all these things going for her, she still felt depressed. She tried everything to get better but nothing helped. Well, she had tried everything but two things. Once she started to feel the pain, all the depression went away and all she felt was the blood falling. She hid it very well from everyone. Even Carly. But she was bound to be found out one day. That day is when she found the other solution to her problems. Carly had just left the kitchen to go to the bathroom when Freddie looked over to Sam. Freddie had looked at Sam plenty of times but he has never really looked at her.

"Sam? What's that on your sleeve?" He asked her. It looked like blood and he was starting to get scared.

"Oh that? I must have gotten ketchup on it." She didn't look at him once and just stared at the stains.

He nodded his head. "Right. Ketchup." He looked around the table but could not find a bottle anywhere. "People don't usually put ketchup on their pancakes." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and he realized at once what a great mistake he had made by not being there for her. "Oh Sam. No, no, no. I'm so sorry." He went over to her and grabbed her tight. "I'm so sorry. Please. You have to let me help you." Even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel her nod. "Come on. Let's go over to my house and get you washed up. How long have you been doing this?"

"A few weeks."

"Then it shouldn't be that bad. Thanks to my mom I know how to treat wounds." They left and cleaned up. Ever since, Sam has felt fully alive everyday because she knows she doesn't need pain to fight the pain, but mostly because she has a great boyfriend who is always there for her and truly cares for her.

_5. Right Here-Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus_

_Bang! Bang!_ "Oh my God! FREDDIE! Why would you do that? Why would you take that bullet for me?"

"Because I love you Sam. No matter how much you make fun of me, I still love you. And well, babe, love makes us do crazy things." Freddie attempts to laugh, but just chokes in the process.

"Freddie. Don't die. I need you. I love you too!"

"Don't worry my love, I'll be right here. Whether I'm up in heaven or taping iCarly, I'll always be right here.

_6. __No News is Good News-New Found Glory_

Thank God I am nothing like those girls. The ones who flaunt their stuff about hoping to get a guy. Most of the time they look like idiots and just get bad reps. Why can't they just be themselves like me? Even my friends do it though. Carly, as much as I love her, tries to be someone else to impress Jake. And then Freddie, as much as I hate him, tries to be someone else to impress Carly. It's just crazy. Has anyone ever tried to be themselves to get a boyfriend or girlfriend? Well, I have. And how is that working? Honestly, not that great. He's to busy swooning over Carly to notice. But I know that one day he will notice. And it will be me, the normal girl, who wins his heart. Not the fake girl.

_7. Lovefool-The Cardigans_

I was all alone in Carly's living room blasting music. She was away for the week and I thought I'd sneak in and have a little fun. The current song playing was "Lovefool" by the Cardigans. This song reminded me so much of Freddie. After dancing through the first verse, I decided to sing the chorus. "Love me, love me. Say that you love me. Fool me, fool me. Go on and fool me. Love me, love me. Pretend that you love me. Leave me, leave me. Just say that you need me. I can't care 'bout anything but you." After screaming the rest of the song, during the ending of the final chorus, I decided to incorporate Freddie's name into the song. The whole time I had my back turned towards the door and my eyes closed. When the song ended I turned around and opened my eyes. What I saw was a very flabbergasted boy in the doorway.

"Freddie I-" He shook his head as if to tell me not to say a word and cleared his voice.

"Love you, Love you. I'll say that I love you. Fool you, Fool you, I'll go on and fool you. Love you, love you. Don't need to pretend that I love you. Never leave you, leave you. I'll say that I need you. Cuz I can't care about anything but you!" And with that he smiled shyly at me.

_8. Velcro-Single File_

Secretly, Sam likes the boy who lived next to Carly. She loved the way he combs his hair. And most defiantly the way he sits up half the night and plans out the next iCarly episode, which always ends up perfect! She was never really into the whole 'let him know how you feel' thing, so she was fine admiring from afar and decided to make fun of him so that she didn't seem too obvious.

She would never change a thing about him. Well maybe she'd make him her boyfriend, but that's pretty much about it. _Maybe one day he'll feel the same way about me._ She'd think to herself. She secretly smiles at him when he isn't looking, but sometimes he catches her. Instead of freaking out, he smiles back, which makes Sam's stomach do flips. She really does like that feeling.

_9. Lovesong-Sara Bareilles_

"Sam please! I didn't mean to kiss her!"

"You didn't mean to kiss her? How can you not mean to kiss somebody?"

"Just listen-"

"No. I'm done with you. Leave me alone. I thought you were real. I thought you were true." With that, Samantha Puckett slammed her door in her then ex-boyfriend's face. She hadn't even walked a step when the tears began to fall. _Man Freddie. You said you were over Carly. Was I just a tool in your plan to get closer to her? Help you look like a good boyfriend? Make her jealous? Well too bad. It's not happening._

_10. Misery Business-Paramore_

I wonder what ever happened to Carly. One day she was all modest and then the next she's a trampy little whore that all the guys run for. All the guys except me, that is. I prefer the more down-to-Earth girls who act like themselves and are really not afraid of what others think of them. The ones who live life on the edge. The ones who don't need make-up to look beautiful. The ones that act mean so that they re feared and not bothered. Basically, I like the girls like Sam. To put it even simpler, I like Sam.


End file.
